bride of bill cipher
by Creepy Aurora
Summary: Oh no Bill wants something witch means something going down
1. episode 0 what is he up to

In dipper's dream

Bill: oh hay pine tree I Need to ask you a favor ok ok

Dipper: Bill leave me alone

Bill: you'll be able to protect flower and your sisters

Dipper: what's the deal

Bill: well I want three things so you get three things

Dipper: ok

:Bill: 1 for me turning good I want a house

Dipper: a house?

Bill: 2 I want some land to do my willing

Dipper: and 3

Bill: get the all the teenage girls to the graveyard

Dipper: why?

Bill: for number 3...


	2. episode 1 the new bride

In the graveyard

Dipper: ok ladies just wait here/p

Dipper Goes to the abandoned shack near the graveyard/p

Bill: well well so where am I living

Dipper: ok I got every girl here now what's 3

Bill: a bride

Dipper: a WHAT!

Bill: you know that special someone who I can have bra...kids with.

Dipper: * looks out side to the girls* I'm sorry...

Bill: don't be one of them will be so happy to marry me

Dipper: I'm so sorry

Bill: your no fun you know that right.

Dipper: it's a gift

Bill appears in front of the teenage ladies of gravity falls

Billd: hello ladies now witch of you will be my bride

Lily: oh no spring run

Spring: but Lily what about you

Lily: I rather die then see you marry that psycho

Spring: Lily your a true sister

Bill: oh this one of the thing I hate you two are not related

Lily: go suck a egg cipher

Bill: oh you hitting the right buttons flower * pulls Lily closer to him*

Lily: *punches Bill In the gut* touch me again your done for

Bill: guess what I chose my bride its Lily vin or now Lily cipher

Lily: no I will never marry you

Spring: yay leave her alone you big jerk

Bill: oh so you want to marry me

Spring: Lily please help

Lily: with pleasure * tackles Bill*

Wendy: wait couldn't you do that

Spring: yay but I knew Lily wanted to that for awhile

Wendy: true

Bill: *grabs Lily's arms* ha ha ha I got my bride so bye * disappears*

Spring: Lily no* falls on knees * no

With Bill and Lily

Lily: let me go Bill

Bill: you mean my love

Lily: no I mean Bill

Bill: well soon we will be married and live happily ever after

Lily: wha wha... what * faints*


	3. episode 2 Bill's bride

Lily: * wakes up to see Bill laying on top of her*

Bill: well good morning my beautiful future wife.

Lily: ... AHHHHHH!

Bill: huh she's taking better then I thought.

Lily: what the hell did you do you ... you

Bill: basterd.

Lily: yay thanks

Bill: no problem

Lily: * runs out of the maze like house*

Lily found a closet in the upstairs bed room that looked normal for once

Bill: flower we can play some other time we have to find you a wedding dress

Lily's mind: oh hell no he knows that I'm not a dress girl

Bill: * opens closet door* there you are

Lily: shit

Bill: dressing time

Lily: double shit.

In dressing room

Bill: too random

Bill: too blue

Bill: not blue enough

Lily: your sounding like spring

Bill: too shinny

Bill: aw here we go * snaps fingers

Lily is suddenly in a white dress with blue lace and black belt

Bill: perfect.

Lily: wow it is beautiful

Lily's mind: did I just say that oh heaven give me Mercy!

Bill: I knew you would like it my bride

Lily: when's the wedding anyway

Bill: tomorrow

Lily: oh... TOMORROW!

Bill: yep!

Lily: but I want to fall in love when I get married

Bill: oh ok then let's make a deal when you fall for me you'll marry me

Lily: how will you know when I love you

Bill: I'll ask you a question until I get the right answer

Lily: what's the question

Bill: you'll find out tonight

Lily: alright hay I'm hungry

Bill: oh right here

Lily: Apple pie my favorite

Bill: I know

Lily: that's creepy

Bill: I know

Lily: but in a sweet way thanks

Bill: no problem when your with me you can get anything you want

Lily: well thanks for the pie but I think I'll go to bed

Bill: want me to tuck you in?

Lily: no I'm fine.

Bill: ok night flower

Lily: night Bill


	4. episode 3 the question

Bill: I feel like I forgot something oh right the important question better ask her now

In Lily's room

Lily: oh sweet God freaking help me!

Bill: hi my lovely flower

Lily: what do you want Bill!?

Bill: so someone forgot did she here's the question* leans towards Lily*

Lily: ...

Bill: do you love me?

Lily: no.

Bill: alright see you in the morning.

Lily: yay yay...* falls asleep*

In Bill's room

Bill: uh now what can I do to make her love me

Mirror Bill: you better think of something because I don't think we will last long

Bill: you don't think she strong enough

Mirror Bill: I don't think your strong enough

Bill: your starting to sound like pine tree

Bill's Shoulder devil: yay why have a wife anyway

Bill: we can get a queen and a bodyguard

Bill's shoulder devil: good point

Bill: I bet by the end of the week she will be so in love with me that she will do anything for me* falls asleep*

The next day

Bill: morning flower!

Lily: whatever...

Bill: I'll be out so don't think of running away or I'll find you

Lily: whatever.

Bill: love ya * disappears*

Lily: now time to find a way out of this place

With spring's room

Spring: poor Lily she must be suffering.

Bill: oh come on paint brush I'm not that bad

Spring: why are you here jerk give me my Lily back

Bill: *sigh* I just need some advice to help me

Spring: why would I help you

Bill: you do like love stories don't you.

Spring: fine Lily loves gardens

Bill: makes sense.

Back to the maze of a house

Bill: honey I'm home!

Bill: * looks around* she's gone...well time for a Lily hunt *Bill looks all over the forest*

With Lily

Lily: please don't find me please don't find me

Jeff: oh look here a pretty girl marrying time

Lily: not again * starts running*

Jeff: GET HER!

Lily:* falls* ow huh * sees army of gnomes*

Bill: HAY GET AWAY FROM HER SHE'S MINE!* grabs Lily and picks her up princess style*

Lily: ...

Back to the house

Bill: I'm so glad your ok. Oh close your eyes

Lily: why?

Bill: just do it.

Lily: fine

Bill:... now open them

Lily: * she sees a beautiful garden with everything and a little bench swing* wow just wow...

Bill: do you like it

Lily: like it?... I love it thank you thank you * hugs Bill*

Bill's mind: she hugged me...


	5. episode 4 the flower

With Bill

Bill: * watches Lily feed her animals* * sigh*

Mirror Bill: what makes you so happy don't tell me you love that weekling

Bill: of course not I just find her attractive

Mirror Bill: remember who you are your a monster a freak

Bill: hay I'm you and have you ever seen a cracked mirror

Bill's shoulder devil: yay you better listen to us

Bill's shoulder Angel: oh come on Lily likes you so tell her you like her back

Bill: since when did I have a shoulder Angel

Bill's shoulder Angel: ever since that girl touch your heart

Mirror Bill: see it's all Her fault

Bill: you know what

Everyone: what!

Bill: I need a better view* teleport to a tree close to Lily herring her sing*

Bill: so beautiful...*hears a crack and falls out of the tree*

Lily: Bill are you... we're you spying on me!

Bill: well. Yes but I spayed on everyone but your the most interesting

Lily: oh ok...?

Bill: your so beautiful flower.

Lily: what no I'm not

Bill: tell why don't you let your friends see the real you

Lily: oh I'll never tell

Bill: oh your going to tell me * starts tickling her*

Lily: ha ha ha stop that ha ha ha

Lily: *gasp* fine ha ha I'll tell you

Bill: good

Lily: *starts tickling Bill*

Bill: ha ha ha ha ha

Both: ha ha ha ha

Bill: Lily you have such a cute laugh

Lily: I don't remember laughing that hard.

Bill: it's getting dark

Lily: better get to bed

Bill: wait close your eyes again

Lily: Bill?

Bill:shhh

Bill: ok open them

Lily: wow * she sees all stars* wait are we sitting on a cloud

Bill: yep now watch this* makes the stars move to make a heart*

Lily: oh Bill it's beautiful thank you

Bill: flower do you love me

Lily: sorry Bill but no. But can we be friends?

Bill: friends I never had a friend before

Lily: you do now *falls asleep at Bill's side*

Bill: good night my little flower


	6. episode 5 the perfect date

**just so you know yes my inspiration is for bride of discord and yes I'm brony don't judge the writer or else no more bride of bill cipher now let's get started**

Bill: what happened? * looks at Lily* oh yay * starts to rub Lily's cheek*

Lily: * looks up at Bill* good morning Bill

Bill: * starts to smile at her*

Lily you know what Bill your the most normal thing I have

Bill: really.

Lily: yay thanks for everything

Bill: flower do you want to go out with me

Lily: I would love to

Bill: * girly sqeel* really

Lily:yep

Bill: see you at 8

Lily: sounds good

At 8:00p.m.

Bill: stay calm Bill stay calm don't shut down

Lily: I'll be there soon!

Bill: ok!

Bill's mind: what if I kiss her this then this would be perfect

Bill: *blushes* what am I thinking

Lily: * walks out of room* Bill what do you think

Bill: *stares Lily is in a light blue dress with black belt and silver lace* you look amazing

Lily: thanks so where are we going

Bill: to the garden

Lily: ok

They walk to the Garden when it's lit up with lanterns

Lily: Bill it's amazing

Bill: now let's dance

Lily: but Bill I can't dance

Bill: close your eyes and think of what you felt when we looked at the stars

Lily: ok..

Bill and lily dance then Bill started to sing

My oringel song princess of the night

(Bill)Rest my princess you are here by my side

I'm her to bring you joy and freedom

Let down your guard down and I'll carry you to a place we belong

Be my princess of the night

Keep my heart beating

Be my hero and my only desire

If you love me I'll be free

(Lily) please look in to my eye I use think that I

Was alone now you found me and so let me

I'll Be your princess of the night

And please keep my heart beating

Your my hero and I'm here for you

Though thick and thin

Your my only desire

(Both)

If you leave me now I'll die in side now that your in my

Heart just beating or I will not live for long

Because

You are my only desire

your love is my own

Your a single heartbeat

Tell me you love me

(Bill) I love you so be my princess of the night.

Lily: Bill can we rest

Bill: sure

Lily:* sits on the bench and sees Bill do the same*

Bill: uh flower

Lily: yay

Bill: Is it ok if I kiss you

Lily: what

Bill: never mind

Lily: my answer was going to be yes

Bill: really

Lily: * nods*

Bill: ok... here... I go... well I'll do it on the forehead*kisses forehead*

Lily: Bill are you scared

Bill: uh yay

Lily: don't be I'm worried me too

Bill: really but your so calm

Lily: I know.

Bill: so I can kiss you

Lily: go ahead

Bill: * Bill gets closer and closer to Lily's lips then Lily kissed him*

Bill: * when the two pull away * that Was.

Lily: nice.

Bill: better get to sleep

Lily: yay probably the best

Bill: was this perfect

Lily: yay it's was * kisses Bill's cheek* thanks for the night and everything well good night

Bill: night Lily


	7. episode 6 good bye

p style="text-align: left;"Bill: Lily dear awake up./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lily: oh good morning Bill./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill: I know I mostly wait but do you love me/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: uh no /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill: how long../p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: what.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill: how long do I have to wait! /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: Bill./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill: is it not nice here are you upset/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: Bill./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill: oh I get it's be cause of my looks isn't it /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: I no it's not that /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill: then why /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: IT'S BECAUSE I'M HOME SICK!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill: oh.. Lily I didn't know/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: I'm sorry too./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill: how about we have a party we can invite your friends/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: you would do that for me /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill: of course/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: oh thank you /p  
p style="text-align: center;"With Lily's friends/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Spring: *sob*/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Sharia: oh spring don't cry/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dipper: most get Lily back/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mary: dipper you were up all week you need some sleep/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mabel: ya please get some sleep/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Stan: kids letter for all of you/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mabel: thanks /p  
p style="text-align: left;"em you are invited to the party of Bill Cipher and Lily Vin/em youem will pick you up soon/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mabel: what dose he mean by pick us up soon/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Spring: I have a theory /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Everyone: *disappears* /p  
p style="text-align: center;"At Bill's and Lily's home/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Spring: where are we/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dipper: take a guess/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mabel: Bill's castle/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dipper: yep/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill: welcome guests will you please come in to my humble home/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Spring: where's Lily!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: right here./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Spring: Lily! * hugs Lily*/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mary: to tight spring to tight/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: can't breathe.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"Spring: oh sorry. * let's go*/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill: who wants to play twister/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mabel: I do/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Wendy: count me in/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Nate: we're in/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lee: yay/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill: ok but your going ageist the champion./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mabel: oh we'll see about that./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mary: I'm glad your ok lil/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: I'm ok really/p  
p style="text-align: center;"After the twister/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mabel: I can't believe you beat me/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill: told you I was a champ/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: well it's getting late /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill: oh right you guys better go/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Spring: no way if Lily staying I'm staying/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mabel: same here/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Everyone: yay/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill: no /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: Bill can I talk to my friends/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill: of course you can/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: in private/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill: oh ok *disappears to the open door way* she didn't say I couldn't listen/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: guys please I want you to leave./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dipper: no we're not leaving you /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Spring: why are you letting that monster have you/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: spring he's not a monster/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mabel: Lily he kidnapped you/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Spring: he's forcing you to marry him/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dipper: and it's Bill Cipher the one who wants to kill us /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: maybe he's a lonely soul/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dipper: Lily it's not you to say that what wrong with you it's not like you really love him do you/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: * starts to blush* .../p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mary: I know that look Lily love him/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: .../p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dipper: ANSWER THE QUESTION DO YOU LOVE HIM!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: NO I DON'T LOVE HIM!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill: Lily... * runs off*/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: Bill... * fallows him*/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mary: DIPPER YOU IDIOT!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dipper: what did I do!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"With Bill and Lily/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill: Lily did you lie to me of being home sick /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: Bill I'm sorry../p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill: sorry sorry is that all you can say!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: Bill I didn't mean any of the things I said/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill: so you do love me./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: no/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill: .../p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: Bill I care about you but../p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill:NO!*grabs Lily's arms* /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: ow Bill/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill: YOU WILL LOVE ME IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: Bill... your hurting me/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill: Lily...* starts controlling Lily* you don't need your friends they only keep you from what you can really do./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: don't need my friends/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill: I love you my beautiful flower/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: yes my love/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Spring:* walks in* what's going on here!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: leave this place/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Spring: what have you done to her /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill: just opened up her eyes to the real monsters/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mabel: how could you../p  
p style="text-align: center;"With dipper and Mary/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dipper: Mary!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mary: leave me alone./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dipper: Mary come on/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mary: I said..* hears screaming* /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dipper: Mabel/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dipper and Mary: *run in* /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mary: Mabel are you ok/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mabel: guys it's Lily she's /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mary: *sees Lily* Bill!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill: well well well I guess your here to fight me as well/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mary: I thought you loved her/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill: I do but all of you get in my way * makes Mary flout up into the air * well not anymore * throws Mary*/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mary: AHHHHHH! /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: * snaps out of Bill control* Mary.. * jump up grabs Mary and falls on her feet*/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill: no/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: Bill what going on? /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill: flower please understand /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: NO! You gone way to far I can't believe you I thought you were my friend!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill: flower I am your friend./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: I don't believe you./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill: get out all of you./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: Bill I'm sorry /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill: that goes for you to/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: what/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill: GET OUT!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Everyone: *runs out of the castle*/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lily: good bye Bill/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Bill: Lily I'm so sorry *sob*/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	8. final Chapter part 1

**hi guys thanks for read this is part one of the finale hope you love**

Everyone: sits in silence.

Spring: Lily areyou ok?

Lily: yay don't worry about me.

Spring: I can't help it I almost lost you to a demon

Lily: I can't believe he made me care for him

Tony: you know what we need?

Everyone: what

Tony: a wedding... what do you say Lily

Lily: what?

Tony: will you marry me

Lily: uh... sure maybe your right

Tony: Lily I love you

Lily: yay sure

Mabel: I call bridesmaid

Spring: I call cool bridesmaid

Tony: sis your the maid of honor

Sharia: yes wedding.

Everyone: *chit chatting*

Lily: *runs up stairs*

In the edict

Lily: * starts crying* why can't I stop loving you Bill

With Bill

Bill: *sigh* she loves me... She hates me... She loves me...

Reflection Bill: hay what are you doing idiot

Bill: what dose it look like I'm doing

Reflection Bill: going even more insane

Bill: more in love with my beautiful flower

Reflection Bill: then why did you let her go

Bill: BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH HER DO YOU WANT ME TO IT OUT LOUD I'M IN LOVE WITH LILY VIN!

Lily

Lily: *starts singing*

A flower lullaby

Lily* sleep my sweet cipher sleep in peace and please know that I love you

So sleep my little love and dream of us together once more and maybe

It will come true

Chorus

If you love me at all sleep by my side

Be in my dreams and

Carry me away from reality

You might be bad for this world but

Not for me

Just know you make me happy

So if you love at all sleep by my side

Be in my dreams

And carry me away from here

Lily: goodnight Bill... I mean my love *falls asleep*

In the kitchen in the middle of the night

Lily and Mary: *bump in to each other*

Mary: can't sleep.

Lily: how did you guess.

Mary: Lily can you tell me what happened between you and Bill

Lily: no * tells her everything*

Mary: wait... you ... kissed him.. Bill Cipher

Lily: *nodes* yep...

Mary: admit it you love Bill

Lily: I told you I don't love him

Mary: LILY I KNOW WHEN YOU LYING!

Lily: AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!

Mary: BECAUSE THAT THE FIRST FEELINGS I HAD TOWARDS DIPPER!

Lily: ... I'm... sorry...

Mary: no it's ok Lily.

Lily: your right I did lie to myself to everyone.

Mary: about what

Lily: I love... Bill Cipher

Mary: ...

Lily: what dont believe me I'll shout it out loud for you I LOVE BILL CIPHER !

Mary: uh Lily look behind you

Lily:* turned around to see everyone there jaws drop to the floor* how long have you bin there?...

Spring: you love that psycho

Mabel: I think it's kinda cute in a weird way.

Dipper: WHAT THE HELL!

Everyone: dipper!

Dipper: what... oh don't tell me everyone wasn't thinking that.

Lily: *starts laughing*

Everyone: * joins Lily*

Tony: ...


	9. the final chapter

Lily: guys I need to see him

Mary: yes and I won't stop you

Lily: thank you *runs out the door*

Tony's mind: I must stop her from being with some one else

In the woods

Lily: wow it's sure is dark tonight.

Lily's mind: I hope Bill is alright.

Lily: * hears foot steps behind her* who's there...

the beast: Lily you will be mine

Lily: *starts running as fast as she can* AHHHHHH.

Lily: Oh no a dead end

Tony: Lily you said you loved me I guess I have to make you mine even it means hurting you * jumps onto her*

Lily: no please

Tony: * rips hoodie, shirt and under shirt off all you could see was her bra* I want you my love

Lily: Tony please don't do this

Tony: I don't care I want you * rips bra off looks at her breasts huffing* yes it's just like my dreams

Lily: no... Bill save me *starts crying*

Tony: * starts licking her breast*

Lily: BILL HELP!

With Bill

Bill: * hears Lily* Lily!

Bill's mind: she needs me!

With Lily and Tony

Tony: scream my name please your sexy when you scream.

Lily: Bill...

Tony: SAY MY NAME!

Lily: Bill!

Bill: HAY GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER SON OF A BITCH!

Tony: well guess what she loves me so run and torment so other girl you got that!

Lily: * snaps a sharp stick from a tree and stabs Tony in the back* ...

Bill: you ... um * stares at Lily's breasts and blushes*

Lily: Bill... * drops the bloody stick and hugs Bill crying* I'm sorry I'm so sorry.

Bill: Lily I.. I...

Lily: I love you too.

Bill: ...

At Bill's and Lily's wedding

With the bridesmaids

Spring: oh my gosh Lily you look beautiful

Lily: really

Mabel: yay

Mary: stunning

Wendy: best bride yet

Door: knock knock

Lily: * opens door* oh hay dipper

Dipper: can I talk to Mary I need her help with your grom

Mary: he's getting cold feet isn't he

Dipper: yep

Lily: maybe I should check on Him

Mary: I got this just stay here

When the wedding starts

Lily: oh great now I'm getting cold feet

Flower girl: don't worry.

Lily: oh your right I'm being silly * hears music* well... here...I... go

Lily's mind: oh no somethings going to go wrong isn't.

Lily: *looks at Bill smiling*

Lily's mind: everything is going to be alright.

Lily: * kisses Bill*

Lily's mind: well I am now the bride of Bill Cipher.

The end

Spring: :3

Lily: BILL WROTE THIS!

Klya: yes it's done and what a sweet story.


End file.
